Soundwave's Troubles
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: !FEMALE Soundwave! My own take on some scenes from TF:Pirme. Drabbles, inspired by watching TF:Prime again and Soundwave being my favourite Decepticon. continues from each other one-shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformer Prime nor Soundwave, I only own the idea of this one shot.**

 **Within this one shot the cybertronian are humanoid and not large robots.**

 **I've been reading the story;** **The Sound Of Scrap's Heart** **, which inspired me to do this one shot but doesn't really have anything to do with it just the idea of them being humanoid is all.**

 **I recommend going to read it, it's a lovely story that made me cry. It is a OC x Soundwave and it's amazing. The story itself is finished so I would go read it if I was you ;)**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Megatron continued to pace back and forth along the front deck of the control room. Many schemes to rid the universe of Optimus Prime playing about his mind. Once Megatron reached the main controls he stopped, staring out of the large window before he's optics drifted to the bot at the main controls.

His loyal Communications and Surveillance Lieutenant; Soundwave.

Megatron, although the bot's back to him, was sure that the slender cybertronian was fully aware of the Decepticon leader's optics was her back.

That's right, _her_ back.

Although many thought Soundwave to be a mech, both Autobot and Decepticon a like, the slender cybertronian was actually a femme. However Megatron could easily see why that was.

Soundwave sported stifle-joint like leg armour and long thin metal on her outer arms and smaller one on her back as wings, making them, along with her slender fingers, very thin, and her face covered by a visor that functions like a computer screen, displaying various frequencies she'd pick up as well as a radar, maps, etc. Her armour was a greyish blue with glowing purple strips through out her armour, her jump suit under her armour was of a blue colour similar to that of her armour.

Her small companion, Laserbeak, almost always either sitting on her shoulder or attached to her chest which was covered thickly which, therefore, hid anything that would 'stick out' or as humans would call them breasts.

Soundwave turned her body slightly, her head to, although she did not turn all the way. The cybertronian femme, Megatron knew, had her optics on him. It had been a long time since he'd seen her without the visor, even before the war had officially begun, Soundwave was constantly wearing it down. After they had met and he's helped her, she'd become even more silent but not any less deathly then she already was. Had anyone know her before they would know she had been a light sparked cybertronian and forgave easily but as Magatron had met her, she'd been through a change which turned her into how she was today.

A femme of _very_ few words.

In fact Megatron had not heard her speak since the war had started.

Megatron turned back to the large front window and Soundwave turning back to her computer, tapping away every now and then.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Megatron knew that Soundwave stayed up late, for what reason he did not know. He'd found that she'd rather work then recharge, he had no problem with that but he wasn't going to deny that he would worry about the femme sometimes.

As he walked the long quiet halls of the _Nemesis,_ Megatron found himself heading back to the control room. The door hissed open and he stepped in, giving him a full view of Soundwave that was still stood at the computer.

He stepped up to the front of the ship, his arms crossed behind his back, "You should recharge more, Soundwave."

Said femme paused her work and turned towards her Leader, Megatron turning towards her as well with a serious look.

Soundwave let out a few squeals before her visor lit up, _"Soundwave, watch for any transmissions tha-"_ Megatron's voice was cut off before the visor dimmed down.

Megatron's brow twitched as his stare became a firm glare, Soundwave would often (when it was only himself and her) 'talk' more then being silent yet she did not use her voice.

Megatron rolled his optics, "Recharge and that's an order," the mech was sure Soundwave did not wish to follow but he knew she would follow his orders. She always had.

"..."

Without anything else said, the thin slender femme turned and started her trek back to her room. The heels that made her Megatron's hight clicked on the floor.

As Soundwave made her trek towards an off limit elevator, she came across Starscream. Who she promptly ignored and stepped into the lift, Starscream watching curiously as the door closed with a ' _CLAMP'._

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Laserbeak chirped as he sat on Soundwave's desk, her room was located at the top of the ship- hidden away. She stared out the large window, her arms hanging by her sides.

The Communications and Surveillance Lieutenant wasn't sure how long she had stood there but she was brought out of her star watching as her companion, Laserbeak, chirped loudly.

Soundwave turned her head towards him and gently petted his head. The small Mini-con purred slightly, blinking its optics as Soundwave stopped and walked away. There was a small docking bay of something where Soundwave stood, her back facing the wall and it started to remove the femme's armour only leaving her in her two part jump suit and her head gear.

Stepping away from the bay, Soundwave pulled her top off replacing it with a black turtle neck with no sleeves and some loose shorts to accompany it. The femme found herself liking the earth clothing more then she'd like to admit. After all Decepticon should hate the organic creatures, but even after all this time a part of the old Soundwave lingered within the silent bot. And she hated herself for it, her slender fingers tightening at the thought.

Her visor beeped as she was notified that the elevator to her room was in use by someone other then herself. She twitched unwillingly at the though, turning herself so she was facing the door head on, she waited. She knew who it was, no one other then he knew of her recharging quarters. The other Decepticons thought that the silent 'Con did not need recharge. She found it rather amusing really.

The door opened it a hiss to show her Master, Megatron.

The mech paused once her had stepped in, a surprised look showing on his face. After all this was the first time he'd seen her with no armour _buuuut_ she still had her visor on, to his annoyance.

"Soundwave," He greeted, the silent femme nodding back as her greeting, "I came to check that you had followed my orders," there was an amused look in Megatron's eyes. It was a unusual side of Megatron but Soundwave had seen it before.

Megaton continued talking and Laserbeak chirped before landing next to a cybertronian jaguar that huffed, awakened by the bird. It glared lightly with its red optics but the pair turned back to their Master and Lord Megatron.

"There has been something on my processor as of late," Megatron started.

Soundwave tilted her head, which was strangely some what cute. The Decepticon Leader could _almost_ see her curious face within his mind.

"You do not liking recharging? I am correct, yes?" Megatron raised a brow as he asked. Soundwave's body seemed to tense before easing up, slowly the femme nodded.

Megatron nodded back, "You will most likely wont tell me as you chose not to speak, so I shall take my leave," Megatron was always civil around Soundwave after all not only did she work for him but he saw her as a friend as well. Though he would not admit that, after all having friends would making himself and the Autobots alike.

The Decepticon Leader turned and started his trek towards the door only to freeze at the sound that followed.

"Many suffer from Night terrors but I will always when I close my optics. I will always remember that day," Megatron spun around to face his loyal Communications and Surveillance Lieutenant.

The silent deadly warrior had spoken!

It was unlike he had remembers but how did he remember it? It was long ago that she had last said a word, as least to him. Her voice wasn't angelic but it was close in a quiet monotonous way. Megatron stared the shock written on his face plate.

Behind her visor, Soundwave held an amused look, before taking a deep breath and reached both hands up, placing them either side of her head and a quiet hissed followed before her head gear shifted.

The visor snapped upwards and Soundwave pulled her head gear of her head. This let her long blue with silver tiped and streaked hair fall to her mid back, a few strands falling over her shoulders.

Revenge and Laserbeak's heads perked up as they watched their master from behind, blind to the silent femmes face. It had been a long time since she had shown somebot other then themselves her face.

They watched as Megatron closed his optics and sighed, "I understand, although I have known you a long time there are still things that I do not know about you, Soundwave. I wish you luck with your recharge," with that Megaton turned and head out of the room.

Once the door closed, Soundwave glanced down before turning to face her companions. Her pale face bought out by her bright purple optics that held rings of an even lighter purple within them. Though that would not draw others optics from scars that were litters on her face.

A thin one across her left optics and another across her lip, that as it healed lifted the right side of her lip up slightly. She also had a few others, not as notable ones on her cheeks and brows.

Soundwave gave a sigh before glancing down at the head gear in her hands, the visor down letting her look at her scar littered face with a sour and sad look.

"Perhaps one day within the future Primus may have mercy on me and give me a different dream or maybe no dream at all but with all that I have done for you Lord Megatron, I doubt that it will happen."

Soundwave's words were unheard by Megatron as he descended within the elevator.

 **X.X.X.X.X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to** nighttempes **for reviewing, here is the secondish part to that and this time it's longer ;)**

 **RIGHT! THIS IS A MAYOR AU!**

 **Just a heads up, this parts from the storyline to add my own storyline into it. This may now become a series of one-shots that continue on from each other.**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime.**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Soundwave, like normal, was quietly walking about the _Nemesis_. Almost every bot was recharging. Except for two. When Soundwave heard the two familiar voices she stopped.

"If I may say so, I still disprove of lying to her, Lord Megatron."

 _Lying to who?_ Soundwave thought as she stood outside the door, as quiet as nothingness.

Megatron's growl passed through the door and Soundwave twitched, "Don't tell me what is wrong from right, you are the one to suggest it in the first place."

"But I did not believe you would take action on what I had said, Lord Megatron," Shockwave's voice argued back.

Confusion fuelled Soundwave as she stepped towards the door more, "She is a crucial part of my army, Shockwave, had we not lied about that or even set the bomb of that killed her pathetic friend, I would not have my current Communications and Surveillance Lieutenant."

Soundwave's body tense at her status. B-bomb? Pathetic friend? Megaton was talking about her? She mutely inhaled deeply and her slender fingers cover her visor with covered her mouth in shock.

L-Lord Megatron was the one to killed...

Soundwave stepped back before numbly walking towards her recharge room.

As she reached her room, Soundwave's knees gave out and she hid the metal ground below her, Ravage's and Laserbeak's heads both snapped up to stare at their Mistress.

They shared a glance as they watched, Soundwave look down before she quickly ripped off her helmet. She choked out a breath and her slender hands hit the ground, her long hair falling down in front of her face.

"H-He killed, he killed..." Soundwave mumbled out the shock hitting her like a bullet, Ravage and Laserbeak both got the their feet and walked over to comfort their Mistress. Ravage rubbed her head against her carer as a comfort, Laserbeak chirped before removing her armour gently.

Soundwave weakly rubbed Ravages head as she looked up to show a tear struck face. Energon ran down her cheeks, Ravage licked them away and purred.

 **:Mistress? What is the matter?:**

Soundwave sniffed, "H-he... Megatron... he killed, he killed Radiowave." Laserbeak and Ravage tensed at the name, a familiar one to them, "He's, Megatron ordered the bomb," the femme clenched her fists as she choked out a sob.

Ravage growled, **:I'll make him pay, how dare me hurt out Mistress!:**

"No," at the firm command, the feline stopped and glared at Soundwave for not letting her go at the leader of the Decepticon.

Soundwave looked up to met Ravages optics, a blank look on her face, void of all emotion.

"Order: Ravage stand down."

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Soundwave watched from a far as the vehicon carried their cargo. She hovered in the air with Laserbeak perched on her shoulder and Ravage on her other. Everything going perfectly until a ground-bridge opened and out drove five cars and one motorbike. Soundwave knew, without a doubt, who they were.

Her purple optics locked onto them behind her mask before she flew towards them, coordinates of the location of the vehicon formed in her processes. Soundwave linked the other location to the Nemesis and opened a ground-bridge which the vehicon quickly entered.

While she did this, Laserbeak flew under her and shot at the Autobots, Soundwave failed to notice that Optimus Prime had seen her flying just behind them. Laserbeak, however, did and flew down towards them.

Optimus transformed before taking off into the sky, avoiding being shot at by Laserbeak. Optimus suddenly turned and punched Laserbeak and Soundwave growled before flying towards Optimus, who did not see her.

Once the ground-bridge closed, Soundwave quickly turned and started to fly away but Optimus not liking that grabbed one of his guns and started shooting at the femme.

Soundwave twirled around the bullets but it seemed that today Soundwave was not at full concentration and a few of Optimus' bullets hit Soundwave's wings.

The silent femme mentally gasped as she lost hight, she spun a few times and Ravage came off from her shoulder.

 _NO!_ not wanting any harm to fall to her feline companion, she reached out and wrapped her slender arms around the feline. Taking the main hit, causing her to land on her front. But before the reached the ground, Soundwave came in contact with the power lines and she pulled them down as she hit them.

She gave a silent scream as she was electrocuted, her arms twitching as she tried to get onto her hands and knees. She glanced up to see Ravage a few feet away and reached out but the electric proved to much for her systems and went into stasis lock.

 **:Order: Laserbeak hide until called:**

Before fulling going into stasis she was aware that the Autobots had walked over and was standing around her, Optimus talking over his , "Ratchet, reopen the ground-bridge but ensure that the humans are kept at a safe distance, for we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

Soundwave felt so much disgust run through her and she knew the reason why.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Soundwave twitched as she came too, she first tried to move her arms however it failed and was forced to look down to see she was being held down but it didn't stop her from trying to get out.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base," Ratchet started speaking and Soundwave stopped trying to get out and turned towards her captors, "Our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship."

"Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location." Optimus Prime finished for the medic.

Amusement filled Soundwave when the medic spoke of her as a mech. Ah, it never got old to hear. 

"Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mr. Personality tell us everything he knows," the white, grey and red wrecker grinned as he slammed a his into his palm. 

"The 'Con surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" the human Soundwave knew to be called Jack said from a far, her purple optics glancing over to them.

"But Soundwave doesn't speak does he?" The only human girl said leaning over the railing

"I'm not sure he even has a face." the small human said quietly, to Soundwave's a amusement. 

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? **What,** is he attempting to build?" Optimus suddenly questioned as he turned to her. Soundwave's optics flickered to the Prime.

"~Wh-Wh-why is M-Megatron STEALING Tech-tech-tech-technology? Wha-wha-what IS HE ATTEMPTING TO BUILD to-to build?~" Soundwave played back in a series of techno and her own recordings of Optimus' voice. She was going to have some fun before doing anything else.

"Whoa, Optimus Prime: The remix." Miko said in awe.

Deciding to have more fun, Soundwave made a ':)' appear on her visor as Optimus backed away. 

"Oh, yeah? Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face." Bulkhead said deploying his manual weapon.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build," Optimus said, "Before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation."

"Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out, so I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives." Ratchet snapped.

Soundwave tensed slightly before she chuckled, everyone in the room froze before they turned back to her. It wasn't a deep monotonous voice they were expecting, it was monotonous but it was quiet and some what angelic.

Smokescreen stepped forward as he questioned in a dry tone, "What femme did you come across to get the recording."

Behind her mask, Soundwave grinned widely. She was enjoying this but at his question the femme shorted. Something she hadn't done in a long time, she turned her head towards him before speaking again, "You amuse me," Soundwave uh purred out, making a few jaws drop.

"W-what?"

"I said that you amuse me, is there something wrong with that?" Soundwave purred once again and smokescreen started stuttered out a rely.

"Wait, I thought you said Soundwave was a guy?" Jack questioned and was met with silence before Ratchet spoke up.

"We were given that impressment," he breathed out in shock, "Even Decepticons talk of Soundwave as a mech."

"That's because everyone but Megatron and Shockwave think I'm a mech, surprisingly it's easier to do then some might think," Soundwave chuckled again and turned her back to Optimus, "Now. Where's Ravage."

Optimus scanned her fac- visor for a few moments before turning to the two wreckers, "Bring Ravage in here."

The two seemed to want to protest but Optimus was firm about it and after several moments the two returned with a online Ravage who was inside a cage. The feline growled at the two, before going silent when her Mistress spoke and her ears pecked up as she did.

"Ravage: calm."

Ravage sat down in the cage and lay down like a normal cat would. The Autobots and humans all blinked.

"If I tell you what Megatron is planning, I want something in return," Soundwave said as she looked back to Optimus

"What would a Decepticon like you want from us Autobots," Arcee glared at the other femme.

"I want to help give Megatron what he deceives for killing innocent lives for his own self gain," Soundwave's slender fingers clenched in anger as she spoke. She suddenly sighed "M-Megatron is aiming to rebuild the Omega lock," Optimus turned back to the Decepticon in shock.

"Rebuild the Omega lock?"

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Soundwave watched from her place as the Autobots went on the mission to stop the Decepticons. She answered truthfully when they had asked her what they wanted from the location, she didn't know. A few rolled their optics before she stated that she was only the Communications and Surveillance Lieutenant, she did not work with Shockwave and she said so in an annoyed tone.

She watched as Fowler entered the Autobot base and she knew Laserbeak was close. When he suddenly broke through the wind and started shooting at them, breaking Soundwave's bonds before landing one Soundwave's chest and the new data uploaded.

She scowled and shood, grabbing her shoulder, "What did Laserbeak inform you off," Ratchet spoke.

Soundwave glanced to the medic, "I'm to take you back to the Decepticons."

Ratchet nodded to the other and Soundwave stepped over to him, "Let us pray this works," the medic said as Soundwave put him into stasis. Using a tentacle she took hold of him before nodding to the others and opened a bridge before entering. Ravage just behide.

"So do I."

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xehpos**


End file.
